Reach For The Stars
by DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero
Summary: Five years after the battle with Frieza and the death of his wife Chi-Chi, Goku has been summoned to combat another threat that has been going down Earth for over a year. Meanwhile...two sisters have been having dreams about a man in Orange and Godly Power...What could this mean? Ryuko x Goku x Satsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys it's me DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero or DJ Xero for short and I'm writing my first story on for the first time. (Shocker huh? Considering I've been on here for a while now lol) basically this is going to be a DBZ/ Kill la Kill crossover story called Reach For The Stars, and the main pairing of the story is Ryuko x Goku x Satsuki. This takes place five years after Resurrection of 'F' and somewhere in the middle of Kill la Kill. So without further interruption let us start!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Kill la Kill they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _On Lord Beerus's Planet… (5 years later)_

The sounds of fighting could be heard as the ground bent and buckled beneath their power. The shifting of wind could be felt as these beings of ultimate strength began to release their energy as it increased in multitude. Slowly auras of blue and purple respectively began to appear around two familiar shapes as they floated in the air, staring at each other calmly. The first person was tall in stature and had black spiky hair that flowed in different directions. He had on an Orange Karate Gi with matching pants and a blue sash tied around his waist, with matching wrist guards and blue & black boots to go with it. There was also a brown furry appendage that was swishing back and forth lightly along the breeze. The last thing the individual had on his person was a symbol shaped in a swirl etched on his gi that meant _"Student of Whis"._ This person was Son Goku, hero of Planet Earth and Super Saiyan God.

The second individual was the same size as Goku. He has the appearance of an Egyptian Cat with purple skin and pointy ears, along with a tail. He had on blue armor pieces and matching pants as well with shoes on his feet. This individual was Lord Beerus, The Seventh God of Destruction in this universe.

Currently Goku and Beerus were in a sparring match right now. Five years had passed since Frieza was resurrected and came back to Earth with a legion of followers to get his revenge on Goku and friends, but alas thanks to the efforts of Goku and Vegeta, Frieza was once again sent back to the bowels of hell once again where he belongs.

Goku and Beerus stared at each other until the God of Destruction replied, "Are you ready Goku?" The Saiyan grinned and replied "Whenever you are Lord Beerus!" with that proclamation, both Goku and Beerus charged at each other as they began their sparring match. Goku reached the God of Destruction first and threw his fist forward and punched Beerus in the face, causing him to go flying back several feet. Goku rushed forward again and launched his leg forward to kick Beerus in the head, but the God phased out and reappeared behind him, then elbowed him in the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground, causing it to shake. Goku got back up and saw Beerus racing down toward him with his fist cocked back ready to strike.

He quickly used Instant Transmission to get out of the way as Beerus crashed down where he was causing a 10-foot crater to be formed where he just landed. Goku phased back into existence and chuckled, "man that was close, if I moved a second to soon that would have been me in that crater." He got into a stance and moved his hands to his side while cupping them as he chanted, "Kaaaaammmeeeeee Haaaaaameeeeee HA!" the blue beam of energy rushed toward Beerus who was on the ground looking for the Saiyan. Beerus looked up and saw the humongous energy wave coming to him and grinned.

The Kamehameha Wave came closer and closer to the God of Destruction who lifted one hand and caught it as the ground beneath his feet cracked in a 10-foot diameter. _"hmm….he certainly has gotten tremendously stronger over the past five years….he is not taking this spar seriously and is barely using a fraction of his power."_ He grins. _"Then again neither am I."_ with a hearty yell, Beerus tossed the energy beam aside and watched as it slowly dissipated into nothingness, and quickly turned around blocking a ki-powered punch from Goku's fist with his elbow.

" _When did he get behind me so fast..?...i see….the Kamehameha wave must have served as a distraction so that he could focus my senses elsewhere..."_ "I must say Goku….that distraction worked well there for a minute, but come…we both know you are not even using a fraction of your true power, so let us finish this small warm up and begin the real spar." Goku chuckled and replied, "Alright I hope not to disappoint." They both disappeared and reappeared in a large expanse of land not too far away from the temple. Both of them got into a fighting stance waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally after several seconds Goku and Beerus charged at each other with high speeds and began punching and kicking each other with strength and ferocity.

 _Inside the Temple…. (Whis's Chambers)_

Deep in the temple, inside his chambers Whis was watching the sparring match between Goku and Beerus through his staff. " _Hmm….it seems that Lord Beerus was correct…Goku has indeed gotten stronger over the past five years,"_ he thought to himself as he watched Beerus fire a few full-powered energy waves at the Saiyan, only for him to deflect them aside with ease and disappear, then reappear and do a spin kick that sent Beerus smashing through several trees.

Whis went back to his thoughts again; _"As soon as they are done sparring though, we have to talk about that….."Other problem" that has been causing a disruption over the last year or so…."_ The God looked at his staff for a moment before it glowed brightly for several seconds, then it died down before showing an image. The image on the ball showed two girls; one in a black and red outfit with a red blade that had a circular hilt and a girl in white and blue outfit with a katana. The two girls seemed to be in a battle that was causing a massive amount of destruction to the city around them. _"I have been keeping track of these "strands" since they arrived on Earth 17 years ago…"_ Whis sighed and tapped his staff on the floor twice and the image shut off before he went back to he went back to his meditation.

 _A few hours later…_

Goku and Beerus landed on the ground lightly with scratches and bruises covering their forms as sweat was dripping from them profusely. They began their trek towards the entrance of the temple. "Heh, thanks for the spar Lord Beerus, I really needed it" Goku said with a light chuckle while walking up the steps. "It was no problem Goku that was a very intense bout we had, and besides your power has increased dramatically over the past five years", Beerus replied walking beside him.

"Yeah, ever since the battle with Frieza five years ago, I've been training a lot harder so that I can increase my power output and gauge my energy control but also, so I can keep my mind focused and not think about….her." Goku replied with a solemn look on his face _._

 _Several months after Goku's fight with Frieza, Chi-Chi had contracted an unknown virus that caused her to become severely ill. The doctors had told her that there was little that they could do for her and that she had five days left. Chi-Chi told her Doctor that it was fine and she just wanted to spend the rest of her time with her family. After that, Gohan called the Z-Fighters and told them the news and they came to the hospital as quickly as possible. As soon as-_

"Are you alright Goku?"

Goku shook his head from his thoughts and looked at his fellow God. "Yeah I just need a quick shower and a senzu bean". Goku quickly went to his spare bedroom and went in to the bathroom. After he showered and got dressed, Goku took a Senzu Bean from a pouch and ate it. The scratches and bruises went away without a hitch. "Ah! Good as new!" after that, he went down the long circular stairs and into the kitchen area and saw Whis talking about something with Beerus.

Whis and Beerus saw Goku approaching them and turned towards him.

"Goku…we must talk."

 **A/N: well….that was the first chapter, what do you think? Sorry if it seems like I rushed it. This is my first attempt at writing a story. If you have any questions, send me a PM and I will answer them there. Other than that Review please? Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, I'm here with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Now let's get the show on the road…..or the story lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Kill la Kill**

 **Chapter 2**

"Goku we need to talk."

Goku stopped right in front of the two God's with a solemn expression on his face. "Is everything alright? What seems to be the problem?"

Whis gestured for him to follow them as they proceeded up the stairs to his chambers. "Follow me, we will discuss this in my chambers." Goku followed Whis and Beerus up the long flight of stairs, until they stopped right in front of the door. Opening it, Whis stepped inside with Goku and Beerus following behind him.

As soon as they were inside the room, Whis shut the door and walked toward the middle of his chambers. "The reason I called you up here Goku is that, there is another threat that has been lurking around Earth for quite some time now."

Goku turned and looked at Whis with a confused expression on his face. "Threat? "What do you mean by that? I haven't sensed anything going on down on Earth recently." Whis picked up his staff and started to explain, "17 years ago there was an alien species that came to Earth in an unidentified shape and this woman here..." Whis tapped the ground twice, and an image of a woman appeared.

The image showed a tall, beautiful, woman with white hair that had a bowl cut appearance in the front, and had hair in the back that spread out like the wings of a bird and had a rainbow-like glow on the inside of it. The next noticeable thing about the woman was her ample face that had an alluring, but dark smile with pink lips, and hooded red eyes. The last noticeable thing about the woman was her revealing outfit, which was a two-strapped dress on the upper part of her body that showed her large, ample breasts and her slim, curved, body. The upper part also had furry frills where her arms were at and covering the rest of her body.

"This woman here..." Whis said startling Goku out of musings, "is named Ragyo Kiryuin." "She is the one who found this sentient substance, and began conducting experiments on it."

"Experiments?" Goku asked with a quizzical look on his face. "What could she possibly want with a substance that she knew nothing about?" Whis looked at the Saiyan with a solemn look on his face. "Well Goku….what I am about to show you next is kind of…..well….a little unsettling, not the worst thing we've seen, but still unsettling."

Whis tapped the floor twice again and this time another image popped up **.**

 _ **This time it showed an underground laboratory. Inside the laboratory it showed a young nude, girl strapped to a table and had a look of fear on her face. The young girl had black hair with a red streak on the left side of her head. Said young girl has tears falling down her face, pleading and struggling as Ragyo came closer to her with a vial that had a red symbiotic like fluid that was twitching and jumping about as if it**_ _ **was alive.**_

 _ **As soon as Ragyo was next to the table, she opened the vial and stepped back as the alien substance spilled out onto the edge of the table and moved closer to the girl. The little girl started to scream as the substance was crawling its way up her body, seeping its way into her flesh as it got closer and closer to her head. As soon as it made its way up her throat, the substance went inside her mouth and caused her to choke and gag, with foam coming out the sides of her mouth as it continued fusing with her body, veins, and blood tissue. Basically her entire core in general.**_

 _ **After enduring the process for several minutes, the little girl passed out from pain**_ _ **and exhaustion as the substance finished going inside her body. Soon the**_ _ **girl's**_ _ **body started trembling, and red strands shot out of her body, convulsing in the air for several seconds before wrapping around her body like a blanket before going still. Ragyo walked back up to the table with her dark, beautiful smile and touching the red silk like substance and replied "now my beautiful young daughter…..you are just like your older sister and I….you now have the power of….**_ **she grins….** _ **you now have the power of the Life Fibers inside you….my beautiful, beautiful….Ryuko"….**_

Whis tapped his staff on the floor twice and the image went away. "That was just many of the experiments that Ragyo did with the substance that became known as the Life Fibers…she discovered that the life fibers can be fused with the materials of clothing to gain extra power and transform them into battle uniforms."

Goku had a calm, but dangerous look, to his face as he took in everything Whis was telling him about Ragyo and the Life Fibers. He clenched his fist in rage as he thought about how terrified the young girl looked as she endured the pain and suffering at the hands of her mother, all the while being a test subject in her mother's sick twisted game…. _Ryuko…._ why did his heart skip a beat and clench with longing at the thought of just her name? _"Wait….did Whis say she had a sister as well? Are they even alive as a matter of fact..?"_

Goku looked up at Whis calmly as the ground started to shake under his feet, and a silver white aura slowly appeared around him. The temple started shaking and trembling under his own power….

" **Are the sister's alive?"**

"Goku! Relax every-

" **I SAID ARE THE SISTERS ALIVE!"** Goku snarled at Whis, as his eyes glowed a bright green.

Whis tapped the floor twice with has staff quickly showing two images. "That's what I was trying to tell you Goku, the sisters are alive and well."

The first image showed a 17-year old teenage girl with longer black hair and a red streak of hair on the left side of her hair. She had blue eyes that were stern, but kind that matched her beautiful face. The girl had on a black and red top, long-sleeved, shirt that opened up to her collar bone, with a red tie that split into two ends. On the left side of her shirt there was a black circle with an X in the middle, and on the right, there was a red and yellow pattern that looked like a triangle. The shirt had two straps in the front and one in the back, and ended at her midriff showing her flat but toned stomach.

Next she had on a dress that ended right at her thighs showing her slim beautiful legs. The last thing she had on were a pair of red gloves on her hands, and white sneakers on her feet.

That was an image of older Ryuko Matoi sitting at the breakfast table with a bored look on her face as her friend Mako was talking to her animatedly about something as she was waving her arms around her in a crazed manner.

The second image showed an 18-year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes with a dark frown on her face. The girl had a slim but muscular and curved body, with a pair of firm B-sized breasts that you know were there. Especially with the outfit she had on. The outfit she had was a white long-sleeved dress that clung to her body, and had gold shoulder pads with little tassels on the side. On the front she had a blue scarf that went down the middle and split into two ends. On the front of her dress where her breasts were she had two patterns of red and blue. In the middle she had a pair of gold patterns that went to the middle of her dress.

The next thing she had on were long white zipped up high-heeled shoes that had a blue pattern that went around the top part and down the heels in a straight line. The last item she had was a silver katana with a white hilt and sheath that had strings wrapped around it and a square guard.

That image showed Satsuki Kiryuin inside a room, sitting down in a chair with a cup of tea in her hands as she looked at several screens while holding a conversation with her butler.

All in all….Goku could say he was enamored by their beauty, as he calmed down instantly the second they showed up on Whis's crystal ball. His heart started to beat a little faster as he took in more and more of their appearance, as he saw them going about their daily activities.

" _Good…..at least they are safe and sound…"_ Goku thought to himself as he didn't realize that he was panting softly while his tail was swishing lightly. He shook his head as he got confused. _"Why am I acting so impulsive and….possessive? I barely even know these girls…and yet….I feel like I'm attached to them in ways I cannot even begin to fathom."_

Goku got his thoughts together as he looked at Whis and Beerus with an apologetic look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Lord Beerus…I apologize for almost bringing down your temple over our heads, and I apologize for losing my temper at you Master Whis, I don't know what came over me" Goku said as he bowed down to his fellow Gods.

"Ah it is of no concern my friend, you were just thinking of the well-being of the girls….and as for the other thing…well you will find out sooner or later." Whis said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Goku had a dumb look on his face as he sweat dropped. _"Just what the hell are you talking about?"_

The Saiyan shook his as he looked at his fellow gods. "Alright now that I know everything about what's going on, what is the next course of action to take?"

This time it was Lord Beerus who stepped up to take over the second part of the conversation.

"Well Goku…Whis and I have decided that you will be entering the Hanonji Academy as a Martial Arts instructor."

Goku nodded before narrowing his eyes. "There is something else isn't there?"

Beerus looked at his fellow deity before chuckling, "you catch on quickly Goku, there are actually three things" he replied holding up three fingers.

Goku stood with his arms crossed waiting.

"The first thing is that we want you to keep an eye on Ryuko and Satsuki, if you catch my drift" he said with a cheeky grin

The Saiyan God had an annoyed look on his face as his cheeks turned a bright red. "Sh-shut up!" he stuttered.

Beerus laughed at his friend before regaining his composure. "Alright the second thing you need to do is find out what Ragyo is planning and put a stop to it before it comes to fruition."

Goku nodded before replying to the God, "Sounds easy enough, what's the third thing?"

Beerus looked at the Saiyan God with a serious expression before replying "in about 5 years' time there is going to be a threat that will put the entire planet and possibly the universe in danger. We need you to train the girls to unlock more of their hidden potential that is lying dormant inside their body, possibly because of their genetic make-up and the life fibers inside them as well."

Goku had a serious look on his face before replying, "Consider it done. Now how am I going to go about infiltrating Hanonji Academy?"

Whis stepped up with a smile on his face. "There is no need to worry about that Goku, you already have the job. No interview, no anything. This was a new thing the school started, the "Higher ups" thought it would be a good idea for the students to start learning how to defend themselves, just in case they get into a situation where they are outnumbered."

Goku had a thoughtful look on his face as Whis finished his explanation. "Understandable, but I thought that the students had….Goku Uniforms?" the Saiyan asked with a blanched look on his face at the name of the uniforms.

Whis and Beerus laughed at the saiyan's expression as he stuck his tongue out.

"No only certain individuals in key positions have Goku Uniforms, depending on the levels that they are."

"Oh! I almost forgot, here are some documents just in case they need proof of identity upon arrival" Whis exclaimed as he snapped his fingers as several papers popped into existence along with an identification card that had Goku's picture on the front. Except the picture showed Goku with a black cloak wrapped around him and a mask on his face with a hood pulled up over him.

Whis handed the papers and ID card to Goku as the saiyan looked at the ID. "Umm…why do I have a mask and cloak on me?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Beerus replied "We don't want Ryuko and Satsuki to recognize you just yet my friend, and we also don't Ragyo to know who you are either for…..personal reasons" the God said with an ominous tone.

Goku had a confused look on his face as he looked at the God but shrugged. _"I wonder what that was about…. Oh well im sure they are not saying anything for a reason…if they wanted to tell me they will. I trust their judgement."_

Whis stepped up and handed Goku the mask and the black cloak. "now that everything is out of the way, let's get started shall we? Oh! And do not worry about your living situation either, I managed to get a big capsule house from Bulma, stocked with food and everything. There is even a gravity chamber in there that goes up to 5000 times earth gravity." Whis replied with a smile.

Goku's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as he grinned. "really! You're the best Master Whis!" he replied as he bowed down to his master before standing back up.

Whis and Beerus laughed before the white haired god replied. "Ah it is of no concern my friend, I thought you might enjoy that so you can keep your mind occupied. And besides…we can't have the next God of Destruction become rusty can we?" he said with a teasing grin.

Goku laughed before putting on the mask and the cloak and replying, "Fair enough. So where will I be transported to?"

Whis tapped his staff on the floor twice before a blue portal opened up in front of the Saiyan. "You will be transported to the edge of town, and when you see a giant white building, that is your destination."

Goku nodded as he lifted the hood on his cloak over his head. " **Consider it done. Now let's get started"** he said as the mask concealed his voice and made it deeper. The Saiyan God walked toward the portal before turning back to his fellow deities. **"I will let you know when I have made some progress in our plans and come across anything important. For now, farewell."** The god replied.

Whis and Beerus nodded before the Feline god replied "Take care my friend, and watch yourself."

Goku nodded before entering the portal, his black cloak swishing behind him as the portal closed shut.

Whis and Beerus looked at each other before the White haired God replied.

"Should we have told him..?"

"He will find out sooner or later."

 **A/N: alright guys! So what do you think? What is it that Beerus and Whis are not telling Goku? You will find out soon. Next chapter I will introduce Ryuko and Satsuki. So the whole chapter will be focused on them. I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and favoriting or following my story.**

 **P.S. and to reader1010, I promise chapter 3 will be even longer than this one lol. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey hey hey…and here is a new chapter. Thanks again for reviewing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Kill la Kill**

 **And warning: the introduction is kind of dark. So to any young readers that I may have following this story (I doubt I have any lol) turn back right now if you don't want to read further. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Chapter 3: First Meeting**

 _Running…._

 _That was all she could do at the moment…to scared to look back, as the sound of heavy, thundering, footsteps could be heard accompanied by a loud group of laughter. The woman squealed and ran faster as tears ran down her face._

" _ **Please….please someone help me."**_ _The young woman thought as she continued running down the dark alleyway as her body started gasping for breath, her lungs aching for the air that was so desperately needed. All that she was focused on was getting out the alley and somewhere safe._

" _ **Where are ya going sweetheart!? We aren't going to hurt ya. We just want to play with ya."**_ _The ringleader of the group said as he and six of his friends surrounded her. The group had on black leather jackets and shirt with a wool hood and black jeans. The leader of the group had brown hair and blue eyes that promised pain and sorrow, if the girl didn't cooperate._

 _The teenager was trapped in a corner as she shivered in fright while staring at the leader._ _ **"W-what do y-you w-want? P-please just l-leave me alone."**_ _She pleaded tears falling down her face as they got closer._ _ **"Get her Kenji!"**_ _a random thug yelled as he laughed._

 _Kenji grinned as he stepped closer to the girl as she backed away until she came into contact with the wall behind her._ _ **"Oh I plan to alright"**_ _he said with a snicker as he came closer and closer to her._ _ **"NO!"**_ _she screamed as she kicked him in the sack real hard and started running forward to the opening of the alleyway, but was stopped as one of the gang members yanked her by her left arm and threw her forward back into the circle. The young woman yelped as she landed on the ground in a sitting position, her short black skirt in tatters from the grooves in the ground pulling on some loose strings. She sat on the ground quivering as Kenji came limping to her in a rage, his eyes furrowed and lips up in a snarl._ _ **"You stupid bitch! That fucking hurt!...oh that's it, I was going to be gentle with you, but you want to pull stupid shit like this and think you can escape!? You got another thing coming. Hold her still boys!"**_ _Kenji yelled as he backhanded her in the face sending her sprawling to the ground._

 _The teenager landed on the ground with a huge bruise on her face instantly from the intensity Kenji had hit her. She started coughing up blood as her lips started to swell and bruise from the force of the slap. She laid her head on the ground softly as silent tears fell down her face._ _ **"Why? Why is this happening to me….Please….please…someone….anyone….help me…"**_ _she thought to herself as she curled her body into a ball to escape the fate that awaited her. The second she finished the thought, two of the gang bangers lifted her by her arms and laid her on her stomach as Kenji came forward again with a dark grin as he undid the zipper on his jeans. As soon as she heard the sound, the teenager's eyes widened in horror and she renewed her struggle._ _ **"Stop struggling bitch! This will be over soon enough!"**_ _Kenji growled as he came closer to her and lifted her skirt. The girl closed her eyes and prepared to accept her forced rape. Kenji smirked in victory as he was about to get what he wanted. As soon as he was about to lay on top of her, a deep voice appeared out of nowhere:_

" _ **I suggest you stop what you are about to do right now."**_

 _Kenji and his gang stopped what they were doing and looked around for the source of the voice._ _ **"Show yourself you fucking coward!"**_ _Kenji yelled after he got up and pulled up his zipper and button his pants. The voice let out a sigh before replying_ _ **"You have one last warning friend. Let go of the girl and leave".**_ _Kenji growled and pulled the girl close to him holding a knife to her neck._ _ **"Make me asswipe or I'll-**_ _…the young man couldn't say anything as he started to gurgle on his blood._ _ **"K-kenji the hells the matter with you!"**_ _one of the gangsters growled at him. Kenji tried saying a word or two, but a thin red line appeared on his throat before his head slowly fell off his shoulders and onto the ground rolling to a stop at the gangster who spoke. The group of guys had pale looks on their faces before taking off down the street screaming their heads off_ _ **(A/N: No pun intended lol.)**_

 _The girl got up and looked around before replying,_ _ **"H-hello?"**_ _suddenly a pair of footsteps stopped behind her. The girl quickly turned around and stared up at a pair of glowing green eyes before letting out a scream and falling unconscious. The last thing the girl saw before she drifted into blackness was a pair of black and blue boots along with the color orange, with the voice saying_ _ **"Do not worry…your safe now."**_

Ryuko Matoi shot up from the bed with wide eyes as a gasp escaped from her lips. She quickly looked around her surroundings and then calmed down realizing it was just a dream… _another dream._ With _him._ She looked down at her shaking hand and clenched it into a fist softly. _"For the past five years I have been having dreams….of HIM….some of them the same, some of them different. But who is he? Why does he keep appearing in my dreams? But most importantly….why do I feel like I NEED to be near him..? There is-_

"Are you okay Ryuko?"

Ryuko looked up from her clenched fist softly as her thoughts went interrupted. She turned her head towards the right and looked at the black outfit hanging on the wall with a soft smile. "Yeah I'm alright Senketsu…just had another dream…like always."

"Was it the same one this time?"

Ryuko nodded and got up from the bed with a stretch. "Yeah it was the same one again…the one with the man in orange and had on black and blue boots. I seem to keep having different dreams about him, but this one….this one has been plaguing me for two weeks now….and it seemed so real." She let out a shiver as she thought about it.

"It's ok Ryuko it was just a dream, you know I would never let anybody hurt you…and besides, it's not like any NORMAL people could hurt you anyway" Senketsu said with a teasing voice.

Ryuko smirked and headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later after Ryuko showered and got dressed, she went into the living room, and then the kitchen of the Mankanshoku Household. She saw everyone at the dining room table eating food like their life depended on it. Mrs. Mankanshoku looked up from her plate with a smile as Ryuko entered. "Morning dear, I left your plate of food on the counter" she said as she went back to stuffing her face. Ryuko smiled slightly and went to grab her plate before sitting down at the table.

"GOOD MORNING RYUKO!" Mako shouted with a large grin on her face from across the table. Mako Mankanshoku was a small hyperactive girl with a light complexion and short brown hair. Her usual choice of attire consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt and a short blue dress, along with some socks and shoes. She and Ryuko have known each other for quite a bit.

"Hey Mako" Ryuko said with a slight smile on her face as she sat down at the table with her breakfast and began eating. As she began eating her food, her thoughts slowly drifted back to the stranger back in her dream. Who was he? Why has he been appearing in her dreams ever since she was 12 years old? And most importantly…why did she feel like she was connected to him? Those were the kind of questions she kept asking herself as she slowly ate her breakfast and trying to figure out who this mysterious person was and what he wanted from her….or if that was even the right thing to wonder she supposed.

"Hey Ryuko are you alright?"

Ryuko shook her head from her thoughts as she looked up. She seemed to be thinking a lot these days. She saw Mrs. Mankanshoku looking at her with a concerned look on her face. "Y-yeah I'm alright…I just haven't gotten enough sleep is all" she replied as she finished the last of her food before getting up and putting the plate in the sink. Mrs. Mankanshoku smiled and replied "Ok dear just making sure. Mako is waiting for you outside if you are ready." With that she picked up the rest of the families dishes and placed them in the sink and began doing her daily routine.

Ryuko picked up her bag and sword, then headed toward the front door where she saw Mako waiting outside, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ryuko opened the door and stepped outside before shutting it. Mako turned at the sound of the door opening and closing and replied with a cheeky grin "are you ready Ryuko!?" The black haired girl nodded and they began their long trek to Hanonji Academy.

As Mako began talking to Ryuko animatedly, said girl was thinking about the strange man in her dreams again. " _I have a feeling that me and him are gonna meet soon enough"_ she thought to herself.

But little did she know she was right about her assumption…

 _At the edge of town… (1 hour later)_

As people were walking around outside going about their daily lives, enjoying the sun on their skin, or just simply standing around talking with neighbors or their extended family, none of the general populace seemed to notice as the wind started to pick up a little bit. It was until the sky got a little dark and the ground started to tremble slightly, did people start looking up. And when they looked up…..what they saw shocked them to their core.

Up in the sky as the wind continued to pick up and the ground started to tremble a little harder, a blue light started to appear and got brighter and brighter as it began to take the shape of a circle. As soon as it was done taking shape and the glow died down, the blue light turned out to be a portal. The portal started to open up slowly, causing people to look up at the portal in awe and amazement at the beautiful sight….that was until a figure shrouded in a black cloak with a Revan like mask and a hood pulled over his head, slowly appeared from the portal floating in the sky. The figure behind the mask smiled softly then replied, **"it seems like im at the right place."**

 _Up in the Sky… (Right Now)_

Goku smiled softly behind his mask as he replied to himself while floating in the sky **"Well….it seems like I'm in the right place after all."** He looked down below and around the surrounding area noticing the run down houses right next to each other and the dirt pavement that they called the road. He frowned. _"I would like to help these people the best I can….but I must not waste time."_ With that thought in mind the Saiyan God slowly floated downward until his boots touched the ground lightly. Some people started backing away from him with fearful looks on their faces. Goku turned to look at some of the other people causing them to back away as well. The Saiyan raised his right hand in the air slowly, causing some people to scream while closing their eyes and look away. When nothing happened, they opened their eyes to see his hand in front of him in a peaceful gesture and listened as he spoke. **"Relax…I am not here to hurt you…but I do have one question…where can I find Honnoji Academy?"** one random citizen stepped up who had black hair and blue eyes and his name was Akira, pointed behind him and said "o-over there sir."

Goku turned to look behind him and was lightly surprised at what he saw. Out there in the distance was a giant spiraling White Mountain with four levels going up around it with another large building at the top of its epicenter, as if it was reaching towards the heavens itself. Goku smirked to himself as he thought _"well Master Whis did say that I would know my destination pretty quickly."_ The Saiyan God finished his thoughts and looked towards the kid with a nod of thanks. After that he jumped into the air and blasted off towards Honnoji Academy immediately causing some of the citizens to gasp in surprise and awe.

After nearly flying for an hour and enjoying the scenery as he flew forward, Goku came to a stop at the foot of the mountain and landed on the ground. He looked up toward the top of the mountain with a soft smirk behind his mask as he thought to himself, _**"**_ _well….this is going to be a simple walk for me. Not even a challenge for me at all. Plus I cannot let people at the academy know I have universal destructive power inside of me or that I am an alien…..and technically a God as well. As far as they know I am just a simple Martial Arts Instructor who wants to teach kids here how to fight…"_ With that thought in mind, Goku began his trek up the long spiraling flight of stairs.

 _(1 hour later)_

Goku finished walking up the stairs. Finally after an hour of just kicking back and enjoying his walk, the Saiyan finally noticed the entrance of the humongous school and began to walk to it. As he was walking, Goku observed the school and its surroundings, marveling at the care and planning it must have taken to build this gargantuan of a structure. _"If it's not education that's getting piled up more and more these days, then its buildings that are getting bigger and bigger as well…..the hell is up with that?_ The Saiyan thought to himself with a comical sullen look on his face. As soon as he came out of his musings, Goku noticed he was under a shaded corridor and he was close to the entrance. Goku walked up to the door and stopped in front of it. He took a deep breath before exhaling with a calm look behind his mask. _"All right….here goes nothing"_ , he thought with a nod. The Saiyan then fixed the clasp around his cloak and adjusted the mask on his face before making one final change. Goku took a deep breath, allowing his ki to travel up his body to the center point of his being….his eyes. Goku released the breath that he was holding as he waited for a few seconds. A few seconds later, Goku's eyes started glowing a bright green behind the thin line visor of his mask, before covering his eyes as if he had glowing green orbs for eyes. _"Now I am ready"_ the Saiyan thought with a straight look on his face before nodding. Goku grabbed the knob and opened the door, entering the building as the door shut behind him.

 _Elsewhere…. (At the same time of Goku's Arrival)_

Meanwhile, high up on the top floor of Honnoji Academy, there was a dark room. Inside the room, there was several computer screens that lit up the darkness that made up the room. There was several programs on the screens that were going on at the same time, some of them were to keep systems up-to-date, some of them for school logistics, but most of them were used as camera monitors to keep watch of the school grounds for any threats (such as other rival schools). However, at the moment two people were in the room staring at those section of computer screens.

The first person was a tall, spindly, elderly man in a black tuxedo with a white long –sleeved collared shirt underneath, and a bowtie on the front. The elderly man had gray slicked back hair that was balding on the front and top. He also had several wrinkles on his forehead and under his eyes. He also had a stoic face. This man was Mitsuzo Soroi, the Butler, aide, and confidant of Satsuki Kiryuin.

The second person was a young beautiful woman of eighteen years of age, with long black hair and a stoic look on her face. She had on a white long-sleeved dress with thigh high boots and a sword at her side. This was Satsuki Kiryuin, the Princess of Honnoji Academy, Heir to her mother's Empire, and the older sister to Ryuko Matoi.

Right now Mitsuzo and Satsuki were staring at the monitor of the camera located at the front of the school. On the image of the monitor it showed a tall muscular black cloaked man with a hood over his head and a Revan like mask on his face. The man had glowing green orbs for eyes. He was approaching the school at an average pace as his cloak was flowing with the wind making him seem more mysterious than he already was at the moment.

"Mitsuzo?"

Mitsuzo went to the left side of Satsuki's chair as he poured her some warm tea in her raised glass. "Yes Lady Satsuki?"

"Who is that man?" Satsuki asked as she took a sip of her tea, enjoying its warmth and flavor. Mitsuzo went over to a table and picked up a few papers and a resume and went back to Satsuki's left side of the chair and handed them to her. "I believe his name is Sun Wukong, or "Mr. Sun" as he likes to be called, is that Physical Defensive Training Instructor that you're Mother and The Board of Directors hired for that new class and project that they extended for PE. I hear he is going to be the Head of the Physical Education Department. He was recommended by a mysterious benefactor." That mysterious benefactor happened to be a certain white-haired God, but they didn't know that…

Satsuki had a scoff escape her lips. "Of course it would be my mother who would make a decision like that without me knowing. Even though Honnoji Academy is under my jurisdiction."

Mitsuzo merely nodded silently at her side.

Satsuki went back to staring at the monitor silently as she continued watching the black cloaked man stand there for several moments looking around the huge school before walking toward the entrance and again, standing there for a minute or two adjusting his mask and cloak before entering the building and watching the door close behind him.

The young heiress sat in her chair silently for several moments as she went to her thoughts. _"Even though I have not seen this individual before….why do I get the feeling as if I should get to know him? This feels similar to the dreams that I have been having lately. I know the figure I have been seeing lately is a man….every time I tried to get a look at the man's face, he is surrounded by a bright blue aura and I can't see who he is…..but just by looking at this man, I get the same feeling as the one in the dream….just who is he?_

-Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki shook her head from her thoughts and looked at her butler. "Sorry about that Mitsuzo, you were saying?"

"I was saying should I prepare myself My Lady?"

The young kamui user nodded. In the event that a teacher or an instructor wanted to work or apply here, Mitsuzo would disguise himself as a cheerful principal and welcome them to the school. The first thing he would do was give them a tour of the establishment, telling them a bit of the history of the school albeit, an altered history, leaving out a few certain parts. After that, he would show them their classroom and then lead them back to his "office" and do an interview. If their credentials came back positive after a couple of days, he would call them back and tell them they had the job. But in this case, Mr. Sun did not need an interview.

"Yes proceed as planned Mitsuzo, but before you do I have a question."

Mitsuzo turned to look at his lady blinking in surprise. This was a first for him….she always seemed to have everything planned out ahead of time. "O-of course Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki's face stayed stoic for several seconds before it took on a comical frown, a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head and a tick mark above her left eyebrow. "If he is just a martial arts instructor…..why is he wearing that ridiculous outfit and that mask?"

Mitsuzo had a sweat drop as well as he replied, "I'm not sure about that Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki nodded. "Very well, proceed as planned then. Inform the Elite Four as well to keep an eye on him….. I'm sure there is more to him then it seems" she replied with a calculating frown on her face. Mitsuzo nodded before going out of the room and getting ready to put on his disguise and a different personality.

Satsuki heard the door close before turning back to the monitor that showed Mr. Sun standing there inside the building. With her stoic look back on once again the Kamui user went back to her thoughts once again. _"Alright mystery man…let's see why you interest me so…"_

 _Back with Goku… (Right now)_

Goku stood inside the building once the door closed behind him. There were a lot of students inside, then again, he wasn't surprised as this was a large school. Some of them were heading to their next class, others were standing there talking to their friends during the passing period, and others were just standing alone. Typical teenager stuff. But as soon as the door shut behind him loudly, the Saiyan saw all activity cease and their eyes turn toward him. The God looked at several of the students causing some of them to gulp, and others to look away, and a small few to let out little gasps….all in all, they were surprised and a little intimidated by his appearance and stature.

Goku nodded to them before taking a step forward and walking toward an office door at the end of the long hallway. _"Well time to get started and to get settled in I suppose"_ he thought with a small smile behind his mask as he walked at a moderate pace.

 _With Ryuko and Mako… (Outside in the hall)_

Ryuko sighed in content as she stood against her locker, finally glad that her fourth period math class was finally over. She just couldn't bother listening to the teacher drone on and on about Variables and the Pythagorean Theorem. _"So damn annoying..."_ She thought while staring at the wall in front of her. "Hey Ryuko are you okay?" Mako asked standing beside her, while bouncing on her feet, her eyes wide and her mouth in the shape of a little circle. Ryuko smiled softly, "yeah I'm fine Mako, just thinking."

"Hmmmm….OK!" the small girl practically yelled, a wide grin on her face as she stood there. The Kamui user smirked softly before thinking about her next class. She had Gym class for 5th period. Speaking of gym…..there were rumors that there is going to be a new teacher for the new class that just opened up and is a part of PE. _"So…a martial arts class huh? This could be interesting. I wonder who-_

The sound of a door opening and then closing caused Ryuko to look up from her thoughts. Then the sound of footsteps started approaching her direction causing her to turn to the right, and she saw a black cloaked man with a hood over his head and a mask with glowing green eyes walk in front of her. But as soon as she saw the man, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. Her eyes slowly went wide as time seemed to just slow down just for her and him. She heard the sound of her own heartbeat as he turned his head towards her as if in slow motion, and winked at her with one of his glowing eyes, before turning his head and walking forward again. Ryuko swore the last thing she saw was something brown and furry beneath the cloak as it flapped aside and then closed real quickly.

As soon as the man passed her, time seemed to return to normal as far as Ryuko was concerned. She held a shaky hand to her chest, her face flush, as she leaned her head back on the locker, panting slightly, as she felt her heartbeat start to increase in speed. Her eyes were still wide as she continued breathing. _"W-what the h-hell was that about…d-did that just really happen?"_ she thought feeling her face become more flushed..

"Ryuko are you alright?"

Ryuko looked down at her shirt to see Senketsu looking up at her with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm okay Senketsu but d-did you feel that?"

"Yes I did Ryuko. I sense something strange about him, but for the life of me I cannot figure it out. We better keep our guard up just in case something goes on in the long run."

Ryuko nodded as she started getting her composure back together and noticed other people heading towards their next class. "You got it Senketsu." She turned her head to say bye to Mako but noticed she wasn't there anymore. Ryuko sighed and started walking down the hall towards the gym. _"Please tell me there isn't going to be any more surprises today…"_

Little did she know again….she was going to have a shock….again….

 _Back with Goku…._

The Saiyan God snickered softly behind his mask as he continued walking after coming in through the building. _"So that was Ryuko Matoi huh? She looks cuter up close in person than staring through a crystal ball….where the hell did that thought come from?"_ he thought to himself while walking towards the "Principals Office" he shook his head and stared forward. _"I couldn't help but tease her just a little bit by using a tiny fraction of my power just to slow down time and wink at her."_ The Saiyan stopped in front of the door. _"Alright…time to meet the principal."_ Goku knocked on the door and waited. "Come in!" said a cheery voice, and Goku opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

 _*_ Scene Change*

Goku was walking down the hall to where the gym was located. After meeting "Principal Soroi" and being given a quick tour of the academy and a brief history, (which Goku knows is full of shit, but he decided to play along) the Saiyan decided it was time for him to head to class. He stopped in front of the door, before opening it and walking in to see 7 students on the bleachers laughing and talking amongst themselves. He stepped inside and walked forward, cloak fluttering behind him as the door closed shut.

As soon as the door shut, the students turned to look at the gym entrance with curious expressions on their faces, before they turned into ones of shock as they saw it was the strange man from outside the hall. They saw him walking towards them and started muttering amongst themselves.

"So he's the new teacher?" a boy whispered.

"God he looks scary" a girl whimpered.

"Why is he wearing a mask and a cloak for...is he ugly underneath there?" said another girl with a naïve look on her face.

Sitting a little a ways from the rest of the students, a certain black haired girl was looking at the man from earlier with her eyes wide open in shock….again. _"W-WAIT….SO HE'S THE NEW TEACHER…..you-you've got to be kidding…..why me"_ Ryuko thought with a mental scream and whimper as she brought her head into her hands and sighed softly.

Goku walked forward with a smirk behind his mask as he heard all their whispered comments. He continued walking before stopping at the foot of the bleachers before turning towards them completely. He saw them still talking amongst themselves and raised his hands from behind his cloak and clapped loudly twice to get their attention.

All chatter ceased immediately as the students looked at their new instructor, gulping silently as they waited for him to speak.

Satisfied that he had the student's attention, Goku placed his hands beneath his cloak once again before speaking amused. **"Come on now scoot closer….I won't bite, that's a promise."** He teased with a cheeky grin beneath his mask. The students were a little shocked that he had a deep voice, but with still wary looks they scooted down until they were three steps away from the foot of the bleachers. **"Much better….now as I'm sure you are all aware, you heard that there was going to be a new Physical Education Instructor, along with a new class that will teach you how to fight and defend yourself in case you got into a situation where you were outnumbered or just want to learn the basics. Well that is true, but before we begin let me introduce myself and then you as well. My name is Sun Wukong or "Mr. Sun" for short, and I will be your new PE Teacher and Martial Arts Instructor. Now go ahead and introduce yourselves, starting with you."** Goku said pointing to the first person on the left who happened to be a girl.

The girl who stepped up was wearing a form fitting green shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. She had blonde hair that framed between her blue eyes and went down to her back. "My name is Ayashi Nakamura. Nice to meet you Sun-san" she said with a bow before sitting back down.

Next, a boy with a blue shirt and black jeans that had spiky black hair smoothed to the back, with green eyes and a cocky smirk on his face spoke up, "Yo, my name is Hiashi Ryuunosuke pleasure to meet ya", he said before sitting down.

The third person to stand up was a timid girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes that had glasses on her face. She was wearing a form fitting yellow shirt with some writing on the front and a short black skirt that stopped below her thighs. " M-my name is Rin Shizuki, a p-pleasure t-to meet you S-Sun Senpai" she replied before sitting back.

The fourth person to stand up was a young man with shoulder length silver hair with smoothed back spikes in the front of his hair. He had cerulean eyes and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and dark jeans with black tennis shoes. He had a serious look on his face. "My name is Koga Haruna, greetings Mr. Sun", he said with a slight nod of his head and sat back down.

The fifth person to stand up was a beautiful girl with long orange hair that fell down her back and two pieces in the front that framed her face and purple eyes. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt that had a picture of a cute kitten on the front, and a short orange striped skirt that stopped at her thighs with green shoes on her. She had a big airheaded smile on her face as she lifted her arm in the air and waved at him. "HIYA!" she screeched loudly causing the people present to cringe, "my name is Kyoko Minazumi, nice to meet you Sun-san!" she greeted before sitting back down.

" _Th-that was unexpected…."_ Goku thought with a sweat drop as he blinked stupidly behind his mask, lucky that it hid his features.

The sixth person to stand up was a tall young man with cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He had on a black leather jacket with a wool hood and a black short-sleeved shirt underneath. He also had on a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes. The young man stood up and looked at Goku with no emotion on his face. "my name is Kenji…Kenji Hatake…" with that he sat back down and looked back at the roof.

Goku narrowed his eyes confused, but shrugged and shifted his vision to the last person he already knew by name and appearance, but decided to play along for the sake of keeping appearances. Suddenly, a teasing smile appeared on his face as he turned to look at her. **"And you missy? What is your name hmm?** He asked with a playful tone in his voice.

Ryuko looked up from where she had her head, and turned to look at him with slightly widened eyes, before they narrowed at the teasing tone in his voice. _"Is he serious…..humph…bastard. I'll show him."_ With that, Ryuko stood up with a cocky grin on her face and placed one foot on the bleacher step below her. Leaning forward, she placed her right hand on her hip and cocked it to the side in a teasing swagger before pointing at him with her left. "My name is Ryuko Matoi, "Mr. Wukong", she said in a teasing tone, "and whatever you can throw at me I can return to you tenfold."

Goku stood there his face as red as a tomato behind his mask. _"W-well I guess I had that coming huh…then again she probably found out about what I did back in the hallway…"_ he thought to himself as he suddenly found himself looking into her eyes and then slowly trailing down her body noticing the position she was in- he shook his head slightly, before looking back at her. **"A strong, confident attitude…that is a good way to start the class Ms. Matoi. Very good."**

The Saiyan God then stared at the whole class before speaking, **"Now that introductions are out of the way we can go ahead and get started."**

Goku turned and walked forward to the center of the gym before turning around and looking back at them. The students could have sworn they saw a red aura appear around him as he stared at them.

Goku lifted his masked face up and looked towards them as a playful grin appeared beneath it. Suddenly a red aura appeared around him as his glowing green eyes shifted to a playful, glowing red as well while he crossed his arms before replying:

" **Welcome to Martial Arts 101"**

Ryuko suddenly had a smile appear on her face as she understood the underlying meaning behind his words. _"Humph….yeah I saw what you did out there in the hallway you big damn jerk….just who the hell do you think you are anyways...with that thought aside….i accept your challenge"_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

 **A/N: well what did you guys think? Sorry about the huge lapse in time for this update. I know I said I would keep this chapter focused on the sisters but I had to do some retyping and rethinking on this chapter. The next chapter will be called Private Lessons. Until next time. Please read and review.**

As people were


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here is another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Kill la Kill**

 **Chapter 4:** **Private Lessons**

 _5 Weeks later…._

Goku stood in front of the other students, watching as they did the usual katas that he taught them. They were going through simple footwork and hand movements as they took the turtle stance he taught them as well. As the students were doing that, Goku walked to a nearby wall in the gym that wasn't too far away and leaned his back against it, his cloak fluttering gently at his feet while doing so.

The Saiyan God was impressed with his class as the weeks went by, watching as they improved each and every flow of movement that they were performing themselves. He had to admit though, Ryuunosuke, Koga, Kenji, and Ryuko (not surprising) were the ones that were exceling the most. Not that the other three were doing bad, by all means no they were doing great, it's just that there is something….interesting about those four. Something he can't wrap his mind around. He can feel the potential deep inside them….wrapped in heavy mental barriers and subconscious shields. Especially from Ryuko….as if they were purposely put there…but for what reason though? He already knows what happened to her through her past. He snarled softly at that. One of these days, he will make that wretched excuse of a mother pay for what he has done to her….no scratch that….to BOTH of them. That he promises.

Goku shook his head softly at that. _"No….I can't start acting like some deranged lunatic out for revenge, but yes….her time will come though and I will be there to see that justice is enacted. If not for me, then for the both of them I will do it. That I ALSO promise"_ he thought to himself as he clenched his fists between his folded arms.

Speaking of aforementioned person of interest…..

The Saiyan shifted his eyes to the left slightly and saw her. She was off by herself in a corner of the gym, practicing some well-aimed punches and kicks that were precise and finely aimed at her invisible opponent. Goku had to smile softly at that. Her control over the amount of force she was putting behind her hits was astounding. Not only that, her form and her stance were flawless as well.

Suddenly an idea popped into Goku's mind. Two actually, the first he will do right now and the second will come right after that. With that in mind, Goku got up from his position on the wall and started walking towards Ryuko.

Grinning beneath his mask, he thought to himself _"let's see how she handles things when I enter the fray and mix things up a little…"_

With that final thought in mind, The Saiyan decided to put his two plans into action…

 _(With Ryuko…)_

The Kamui user stopped what she was doing as she leaned her head on the wall to rest. Sweat gathered at the edge of her forehead as she lightly gasped for breath. Ryuko had been practicing the katas Mr. Wukong had showed her and the others, non-stop, for the past fifteen minutes. She never thought that a little workout like this one could cause her to work up a sweat, even if it was just a warm up. _"Then again it's not like I'm using Senketsu or anything….but oh well at least I'm getting something out of it"_ she thought to herself with a light smile. Speaking of her thoughts…

Ever since Mr. Wukong had arrived five weeks ago the class has gotten to know little snippets about him. For example, he told them that he had been studying Martial Arts since he was 12 years old and that he grew up in the forest with his grandfather. The last one to her almost sounded like an understatement, but she could hear the truth in his voice when he said it. Now that she thought about it, she could have sworn she heard the smile and a tint of sadness in his voice when he was talking about it: A cabin in the woods…eating cooked fish with different vegetables….swimming in the lake that wasn't too far off….his Grandpa teaching him some reverse throws and different counterattacks and blocks. _"I wonder if he is feeling ok..."_ she suddenly felt her heart clench slightly at the thought of not being able to help him. " _And just what in the hell is up with my thoughts going on about HIM for! He is my damn teacher God's sake!"_ She thought again with comical steam coming out of her ears.

Suddenly, she heard two footsteps stop gently behind her and a shadow appear on the wall in front of her form. Ryuko lifted her head up and turned around to see the person of her thoughts standing right in front of her with his arms crossed in front of him.

" _As the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear"_ she thought with a mental kick to her head.

Goku stopped in front of Ryuko with his arms crossed and a cheeky grin beneath his mask. His green eyes had a teasing glow to them, as they bore into her from where he stood. He smiled a bit wider as he saw her swallow the lump in her throat and shift her eyes to the left slightly.

" **I saw what you were doing from across the gym Ryuko and I must say, your form and stance were excellent….as always"** the Saiyan God replied with a chuckle.

The Kamui user had a small smile on her face, with a red hue as well, as she accepted the compliment from her PE teacher. It felt nice to hear a genuine compliment from him…..when he wasn't discreetly poking fun and teasing her most of the damn time. She always wondered why he did that to her and not the others. Must be another 'mystery' thing that he has going on.

This time she grinned and replied "Thanks Senpai, I'm just doing what you showed me of course, but with finesse and perfection." She put her hands on her hips and cocked her right side outward. "What? Did you think I could not do it any better sir?"

Goku gulped beneath his mask as he tried not to stare at her legs. _"Somehow I get the feeling that she is doing that to me on purpose….or maybe she does that because of her natural personality. It's most likely the first one..."_ the Saiyan warrior thought to himself as his face turned a light shade of red at the suggestions.

The Deity lightly shook his head and then shifted his eyes back up to Ryuko with a snicker coming from his lips. **"Ha-ha very funny Ms. Matoi…even though it is true that you are exceling faster than all of the others, there is something that you did miss though. Just a tiny part."**

Ryuko had a confused look on her face as she raised an eyebrow. "And just what would that be senpai? I am doing everything that taught me the correct way…right?" she replied as she wondered if there was any slight error in her footwork or her form that she had been practicing.

The Martial Artist stood there with his arms crossed in front of him again as he smiled beneath the mask. _"Well this is where part one of my plan does begin. So here it goes…"_ he thought to himself before looking back up at Ryuko.

She blinked at him, waiting for an answer.

" **Well….there is this one thing…..THIS!"** the Saiyan God shouted, before lowering himself to the floor quickly and stretched his leg out and sweeping Ryuko's feet out from under her, and then did a complete 360 before standing back up and turning around in the same direction watching her fall on her ass.

 _(Meanwhile with the others…)_

The others stopped what they were doing as they turned around with wide eyes as they saw Mr. Sun sweep kick Ryuko off her feet and watched her fall to the ground.

"W-what the hell?" Ryuunosuke mumbled.

"Strange" Koga said dumbfounded

Kyoko just blinked stupidly.

"W-why did Mr. Sun k-kick Ryuko to the floor?" Rin asked with a stutter.

Ayami just shook her head with a soft sigh. "You got me on there Rin, even though we knew him for a few weeks, Sun-san still is strange…"

Kenji just stood there with a slight frown of the lips as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Kyoko just giggled and got into a sitting position as she turned her head to look at everyone else. "Well at least we have some form of entertainment for the time being!"

The others stared at her as if she grew a second head.

Kyoko just continued smiling up at all of them "What? It's true you know…"

"It looks like Ryuko is about to get back up right now" Koga replied while getting in a sitting position next to Kyoko. The others just shrugged and sat next to each other watching and waiting for the spectacle to start.

 _(Back with Ryuko and Goku…)_

Ryuko laid on the floor staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, gasping lightly for breath. She did not know in her right mind what just happened. First she was just waiting for Mr. Sun to answer her question about what she did 'wrong' in a sense, and now she is here lying on the ground looking at the wide, circular lights of the gym.

 _WH-what the hell just happened? When did I-_

Her mind stopped as she remembered what happened. He kicked her…..the stupid bastard actually kicked her….right in front of the others no less. She shifted her eyes from the roof of the gym, to the tall, dark, figure standing over her with that oh so familiar twinkle in his eyes that she grew to curse in situations like these. With those final thoughts in mind, her eyes narrowed in embarrassment and anger as her lips turned into pouty frown.

The Kamui user did a backwards summersault and hopped to her feet as she glared at the Instructor in front of her. She lifted her left arm and pointed her finger at him before shouting, "Hey! What the hell is the big idea!? What did you do that for!?"

Goku was pretending to clean his ear with his right hand before he looked at her with a smirk under his mask. **"Oh, did you say something Ryuko-chan? I'm afraid I didn't hear you quite clearly"** he replied with a teasing tone in his voice.

Ryuko's face turned a bright red as she heard the suffix at the end of her name and the way he extended the word. She shook her head and glared at him, "You heard what I said! Why did you knock me to the floor now!?"

The Saiyan turned towards her as he folded his arms across his chest as he frowned underneath his mask. He knew exactly what to say to get her riled up for what is about to happen next. _"I hope she can forgive me for this later on…"_ he thought to himself before speaking his next words.

" **It's because you are pathetic and worthless. How you ever amounted to anything is beyond me."**

Ryuko and the others looked at him in shock as they heard what he said. They knew that he always said something or teased them about anything, but this is the first time that they actually heard something insulting from him. Even Kenji raised his eyebrows at this change in attitude.

Ryuko just stood there looking at him. "W-what?"

" **You heard me Ms. Matoi. I said you are pathetic and worthless. How you ever amounted to anything is beyond me."**

Ryuko kept looking at him as he said that. Throughout her entire life she was always ridiculed or looked down upon by other people in any place she went. As time moved on, she grew to ignore other people and focus on herself. After her father's death which grew to affect her greatly, she closed herself off from other people. That is until Mako and her family appeared in her life. Even then she only opened up a little bit to them but kept herself and her emotions carefully guarded. But for some reason, those words coming from him hurt. They hurt a lot and she didn't know why…

" **What I see is a little girl who acts cocky and pretentious that cries out for attention, but on the inside is just a little brat that has no friends whatsoever and has no prospects for the future. It makes me wonder who the hell could ever love you."**

As he was saying this Ryuko stood there clenching her fists at her sides trying not to let his words get to her as he kept throwing insult after insult at her. Her eyes were starting to twitch as she kept staring at the man in front of her, anger starting to brew within them.

"Ryuko….try to stay calm" Senketsu said as he felt the pressure in her blood begin to boil.

Ryuko didn't seem to hear him as she stared at Goku with hatred in her eyes as the Saiyan stared back at her with that same mocking mirth in his eyes as they glowed the same light green color.

Goku turned away from her and started walking toward the exit of the gym. While he was walking he replied to her **"it is such a shame that you are a stupid loud mouthed girl. I wonder how your father ever put up with you. He must have been a damn fool as well."** With that said, The Saiyan God was just about to open the door when he felt his back being pushed up against the wall with a loud slam. The Saiyan looked up to see Ryuko right in front of him glaring at him with hatred as a small red aura appeared around her.

Ryuko glared at the Martial Arts Teacher in front of her as he stared back at her with amusement in his eyes.

" **Oh? I seem to have struck a nerve have I?"** Goku said with a small smile underneath his masked face.

Ryuko got into his face as they were inches away from each other. "How dare you…who the hell do you think you are to call me weak…to say that I'm worthless…why are you doing this? Is this some kind of joke for you to get another laugh out of?" She growled again clenching the front of his cloak tighter in her hands, "You spineless bastard…then you have the nerve to talk about my father like he is nothing…I'll never forgive you for that" she replied with a trembling voice.

Goku swallowed the rising guilt in his throat as he looked into her eyes to see little tears starting to form there. _"I'm sorry for this Ryuko..."_ with that final thought in mind, Goku brought his masked face forward and bashed his head against hers sending her sprawling back on the floor. He got up from the huge crack on the wall like it was nothing and folded his arms across his chest. **"Then get up and make me sorry. Prove to me that you are not weak and a petulant little child. Prove to me that I actually taught you something. Do not hold back."** With those words Goku stood there waiting for Ryuko to make the first move. _"Kami knows I might have to…"_

Ryuko got up from the ground as she continued glaring at the Saiyan. After that, the Kamui User got into a fighting stance before rushing at the Saiyan.

Goku stood there and watched as Ryuko came running at him in full speed. As soon as she came closer, she cocked her fist back and threw it forward. Goku moved his head as her fist came past his head. Ryuko turned around and did a sweep kick that the Martial Artist dodged as well. She gritted her teeth and moved forward throwing several punches in rapid succession, and just like before he kept on dodging them easily and without effort.

Ryuko sent a knee jab to his midsection and he lightly pushed it away. She threw two punches at him and, he moved backwards before lifting his hand and flicking her in the nose causing her to get more infuriated and strike at him faster.

They went at this for a while, with her sending different strikes at him trying to get a hit on him, and he moving backwards or doing nimble jumps to get out of the way of her strikes.

All in all they were doing a dance it seemed like they wouldn't be coming out of for a while….a sort of dance that seemed like it was only for them.

As Ryuko sent a spinning kick towards Goku, the heavily cloaked man bounced lightly over the attack and his body started to soar over her. As he did that, Ryuko looked up at the same time as his eyes shifted down to her and their eyes met. The Kamui user got the familiar sensation of her surroundings coming to a slow stand still. She was correct as she saw Goku slowly move above her and do the same irritating wink that caused her to go red in the face again.

" _Grr….damn it!...why the hell does he always do that for?"_ Ryuko angrily thought as she felt time return to its normal speed. She stumbled slightly, but stopped herself from falling over.

Goku landed lightly back on his feet, the shimmering black cloak flowing behind him. He turned around just in time to see Ryuko dust herself off before getting back into position. The stance she took, was the same one he had used in his battle against Frieza five years ago, he noted. _"What can I expect, she has been an exceptional student for the past five weeks, so it comes as no surprise that she would pick up a few things. Then again, considering the type of "weapon" she is wearing and her genes….that could also be a factor in her natural instincts as well. In some ways she reminds me of Gohan when he just a boy._

Goku shook his head to get out of his thoughts. There was no time to think about his family right now. He lifted his masked face and looked to Ryuko. The Kamui user was staring at him with those same rage-filled eyes. Just as she took another step forward, the Saiyan God raised his right hand causing her to stop in her tracks.

" **That will be enough for today Ms. Matoi."** he replied with a light but firm tone.

The Kamui user just looked at him with narrowed eyes. He wasn't serious was he? After all the things he just said to her did he really think he was going to get away with it that easily?

"Oh yeah, and why the hell should I believe you right now!?" she growled.

" **Because the bell is about to ring in about a couple of minutes, but before you leave I need to talk to you in private."** he said lightly before turning around and walking to the locker room.

Ryuko watched him go with a weird look on her face. Just what in the hell did she do to deserve this weirdness? First the guy insults her dad and says that she is pathetic and worthless, then he wants to TALK to her like everything is fine and dandy? _"Oh well…I might as well see and find out what he wants."_ With that thought, she turned and followed in Goku's direction.

 _(Over at the bleachers…)_

The others just sat there in shock watching as both Ryuko and Mr. Sun were walking to the locker room. As soon as the door slammed shut for a second time, they all turned towards each other and started talking to each other very fast.

"Did you see all that!?" Kyoko practically shouted with one of her usual big grins on her face and waved her arms around. "They practically went all over the place. I wonder how Mr. Sun was able to do all those flips and stuff, and then Ryuko herself was almost able to keep up with him as well. Even though you can tell that Mr. Sun was holding back a lot for….some…..reason."

She stopped talking and turned her head to see the others looking at her with wide eyes….again.

She blinked.

They blinked.

She blinked again.

They blinked again as well.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kyoko finally managed to ask, "What?"

Ryuunosuke turned towards Koga and muttered, "Tell me you are hearing the same thing I am?" Koga nodded and replied, "It seems that Kyoko-chan said something sensible. Has the world ended?" The others just sweat dropped at the two.

Kenji sat there with his arms resting on his knees, as he thought about the fight that had just gone on. It was very interesting for him to say the least. He had never seen anyone like Mr. Sun move like that before. With the exception of Ryuko and Satsuki Kiryuin, everyone at the school knows about the Goku Uniforms and the abilities that come with them. It was no secret that Ryuko Matoi, and Satsuki Kiryuin's rivalry was about the size of the damn world itself. But that wasn't what he was concerning him though…it was the possibility that those three could actually ruin- _"no time to think about that right now"_ he thought with a shake of his head, _"I will plan accordingly if anyone starts to suspect anything."_

Ayashi was just sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face as well. From what she saw so far, the fight that took place was pretty…extraordinary, if that was the right word to look for. Her blue eyes were narrowed and thoughtful as she thought about the beginning of the fight. Mr. Sun was walking towards Ryuko as she was doing the katas, and they were talking for a few minutes. After that he sweep kicked her off of her feet sending her on her back. She wondered what that was all about. For the past few weeks it seemed like something was going on between them. From the bickering that was going on it didn't seem like anything serious. Then Ryuko got up and started attacking the teacher, but she wasn't getting anywhere or succeeding for that matter.

She shook her head before pulling out her cell phone and started messing with it. _"Oh well….we'll see what happens from here on out…I have an interesting feeling about them both._

 _(With Goku and Ryuko in the locker room…)_

Ryuko entered and closed the door behind her. She turned around and jumped in surprise when she found Mr. Sun staring at her. "Y-you said you wanted to talk to me in private?" she asked her face turning red. Said teacher was looking at her with those glowing green eyes and a tilt of the head before nodding.

" **Yes that is correct…over the past few weeks since we first met, I have noticed that you have been improving on the fighting style that I have taught the class. You are excelling above everybody else at the moment."** He saw the grin that was forming on her face and the cocky twinkle in her eye. He would have to work with her on that. The real reason he had called her in here was because Whis's prediction was right. Over the past few weeks as Ryuko was learning his fighting style, he felt a mysterious power start growing inside her at a slow pace. It felt similar to the signature that was Ki and something more…potent.

"See! I told you that I would surprise you sooner or later!" Ryuko said as she smirked at him with her arms folded.

" **Yes…I can tell but nevermind that. I brought you here to talk about something before the bell rings. But before that let me start by taking off this mask."** With that said, Goku reached slowly and took off his mask and set it aside before doing the same with his cloak.

What Ryuko saw next shocked her to her core.

 _It…it cant be…those are the same ones…that appeared in my dreams.._

The Kamui user looked down and saw the same pair of blue and black boots.

 **Hey guys….im sorry for not doing this sooner. I have had a lot to do lately and college is a pain. some of you have been (again "Guest" lol") have been asking when will Ryuko fight the Elite Four and I will get to it lol. Just one more chapter and the story will really begin in chapter 6 right before Episode 8. The next chapter will be with Goku finally revealing his face to Ryuko and telling her some things about himself and then I will focus Satsuki for a bit.**

 **Sorry for the wait,**

 **-Xero**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's another chapter for you guys**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Kill la Kill**

 **Chapter 5: Small Truths**

 _(With Goku and Ryuko…)_

Ryuko stood still in shock as she stared at the blue and black boots that were right in front of her. She couldn't believe it. They were actually right there in her line of sight. The boots that have been on her mind for the past several weeks. She still could not wrap her mind around the fact that they belonged to Mr. Sun of all people….not that she ever payed attention to the footwear that people wore all the time.

" **Ryuko"**

She shook her head and looked up into the concerned face of Goku. "Y-yeah?"

" **Are you alright? You were spacing out for a second there."**

"Ye-yeah I was just…nevermind it's not important." She said with a smile before stopping and her face turned a bright shade of red. This time she really got a good look at Mr. Sun. she never noticed before as she saw his black hair spiked up in different directions and the color of his eyes. They were a bright glowing green that seemed to swirl with untold amounts of power. How she figured that out she couldn't guess. By the way he was staring at her it seemed like he was reaching into her soul and rearranging everything. She continued to blush harder and harder and started to fidget and she gulped before speaking.

"Y-you said you wanted t-to tell me something S-senpai?"

Goku nodded at her with a soft smile before his face turned serious.

" **This may come out as a shock to you….but I know everything that has happened to you and to tell you a little more about me."**

She looked at him in disbelief "W-what? H-how?"

He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders rubbing them a bit **. "Let** **me explain everything ok?"** he replied with a small smile. She blushed at the contact, but nodded "O-ok."

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down on it.

After that he proceeded to tell her everything.

 _(Several minutes earlier in Satsuki's room…)_

In the darkness that could be called Satsuki Kiryuin's room, the young princess was sitting in her chair with a slender leg in her lap and a cup of tea in her hand. She was reviewing some documents that had been handed to her by Mitsuzo. It mostly had to do with upcoming school events and matches that were to take place later on. She set them aside before looking at the ceiling with a soft sigh.

"Is everything alright my lady?"

Satsuki looked at her Butler with a small smile. "Yes Mitsuzo. I just have a lot on my mind is all." The truth is, Satsuki Kiryuin has been having dreams lately. Something she can barely understand. She has been having dreams of a strange man wearing orange and an even stranger power surrounding him. The strange thing is that she can't see his face. That is the one thing that always eludes her.

"Do you want some more tea my lady?"

She shook her head from her thoughts and replied, "No thank you." She stood up and began walking to a door on the other side of the room. "I'm going to retire for the day Soroi, if anything of importance comes up, notify me."

The butler bowed down, "Of course ma'am, as you wish."

She opened the door and entered before closing it behind her. The room was big and nicely furnished and had the essentials that she needed. Satsuki sighed and walked to her queen-sized bed and sat on it, before stripping down to her bra and panties before lying back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling with tired eyes.

 _A lot has happened over the past few weeks….these dreams….Matoi's challenge to the elite four….and then him….Mr. Sun…what is it about him that intrigues me?….I will have to meet with him soon._

She closed her eyes and then and had some rest.

 _Explosions._

 _All around her there was explosions. There were shockwaves being felt in the air and huge mountains were crumbling like sand. The sky had a bright red hue to it, with little to no clouds in the sky, except for smoke and ash. Lava was spewing out of the ground at an alarming rate, destroying everything in sight and causing the surrounding bodies of water to steam and hiss every time they come in contact._

 _All in all, Satsuki didn't know where in the world she was or what was going on, but she knew two things: she was not on Earth and she needed to evacuate. Immediately. So without further thought, she turned around and took off running._

 _As she was running, Satsuki could feel the shockwaves in the air becoming more and more violent the closer she came towards its location. The ground was starting to break apart more and more so she ran faster in an attempt to get away from the fissures. She looked in front of her and saw another patch of land on the other side of the river flow. The Kamui user took an even faster running start and then jumped over the water, landing on the other side of the clearing in a summersault. Satsuki looked behind her to see the entire island fall apart and sink into the waters below._

" _What in the world is going on here...where am I…more importantly how did I even get here?" she thought to herself_

 _Suddenly she heard two voices shouting not too far from her position._

 _The first voice was high-pitched and grimacing as if in pain; "Now it's time….now it's time you learn who is the strongest being in the universe!"_

" _Something must be happening over there" Satsuki mumbled before hiding behind a rock and peeking over to see what the commotion was. As soon as her head came around the corner of the rock, a huge blast of purple energy shot into the air at a retreating figure. Satsuki's eyes followed the blast until they came to rest on a figure surrounded in a golden light-_

Sastuki's eyes snapped open and she sat up on her bed with a gasp, her right hand pressed to her chest. Sweat was pouring down her face, with a few strands matted to her forehead. She looked around her surroundings before letting out a soft sigh as she realized she was still in her room.

" _I can't believe I had that same dream again. Where was I? What was that purple energy blast, and more importantly….who was that figure surrounded by a golden aura?"_ The young heiress thought as she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the sweat from her face. After that, she tossed it aside and looked at the clock on her nightstand. The time read 7:00. She didn't realize that she had been sleeping for four hours straight. She shook her head and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After showering and getting dressed, the Kamui user walked into the bedroom and headed towards the door. After she entered the room, she sat down in the chair and picked up the fresh cup of tea that was put right next to her.

"Did you get enough rest my lady?" asked the silver haired butler

Satsuki frowned slightly remembering the dream and then took a sip from the warm brew. She pushed the thought away before replying, "Yes Mitsuzo thank you for asking. Has anything happened when I was sleeping?"

"Nothing too much of importance ma'am. The Elite Four have been asking about you. They were asking if you were ok. They think it has something to do with Ms. Matoi."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at that. This was new. They knew that Satsuki tends to go off on her own for weeks on end sometimes whenever she wanted some alone time or when she was doing something for Honnoji Academy.

"Anything else?"

"No miss that is all" Mitsuzo said with a bow before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Satsuki sighed and sat down in her chair, picking up the steaming cup of tea right next to her and taking a sip out it. She smiled at the sweetness of it and the taste of it. She blinked as she remembered the file that she had on Mr. Wukong and her face fell into a frown.

"Well Mr. Wukong….let's see what makes you so important." Satsuki mumbled to herself before putting down the cup of tea and picking up the vanilla folder.

 _(That evening…)_

Goku was sitting on the floor in the middle of the Gravity room in a meditative position. He had the gravity turned up all the way to 1000 times Earth's gravity. The Saiyan God was thinking about all the events that had transpired these past few weeks with him coming to Honnoji Academy. The kids were doing great in their exercises and he was bonding with them as students and he was glad for that. He was passing on his knowledge of his fighting style and that made him proud.

Especially one student in particular….

The Saiyan's green eyes snapped open and he leaned his body to the left.

A yellow energy blast soared passed his head and crashed into the wall behind him causing a small explosion. He smirked slowly and stood to his feet with a full grin on his face. Goku started popping the bones in his body and started doing some stretches with his arms, before getting in a standing squat before stretching his legs hearing the satisfying pops before standing up once more.

In front of Goku stood four clones of himself in the Turtle Stance. They were all in base form but at Super Saiyan strength. The Multiform Technique. One of the many tricks and techniques Goku picked from his friends. He got into his Turtle stance as well before waving his fingers forward gesturing them to come at him.

And they didn't disappoint. The four clones powered up small milky white auras, causing huge cracks to appear on the floor before charging at the saiyan head on. The clone on the far right made it to Goku and cocked his right fist back, then launched it forward. Goku dodged the fist as it sailed passed his head and then kneed it in the gut sending it crashing to the wall. The next clone thrust its knee forward, but Goku slapped it away with his left hand and sent it flying away with a small kiai also making it crashing into the wall. The third clone charged straight at Goku before phasing out of existence.

Goku closed his eyes and extended his senses searching for his opponent. He waited for a few minutes before hearing the air shift slightly.

" _Gotcha"_ The Martial Artist thought with an internal chuckle.

The clone instantly appeared into existence behind him with its left leg extended out and kicked at him. Goku calmly lifted up his left arm and blocked the kick, causing a massive shockwave and causing the floor and walls to crack and break even more. Then the clone let loose a fast amount of punches and kicks at the saiyan at light speed. All of them blocked with one finger. The clone punched forward and Goku turned his head to the right dodging that. He decided to play a trick on the clone. He was going to do the same thing Lord Beerus did to him 10 years ago when he first appeared to him on King Kai's planet asking about the Super Saiyan God.

The Saiyan God turned around and faced the third clone and dodged two more punches and three more kicks before thrusting his right hand forward and flicking it on the forehead sending it flying to the wall with a sonic boom. Before the clone could stop itself or do anything else Goku teleported behind it and chopped its shoulder causing it to fall on the floor unconscious.

Goku landed softly on the floor and walked to the center of the Gravity Chamber before stopping in front of the clone and staring at it with a grin on his face. The clone watched his brethren getting tossed around like ragdolls before setting its sight back on the original standing before it. It shrugged before charging forward at the saiyan.

The final clone threw punches and kicks at Goku at a fast rate. All he did was dodge them lazily and sent a few punches the clone's way hitting him in the stomach several times, doing the same with his kicks. This was going on for five minutes before Goku grabbed the clone's right leg and tossed it into the wall and then shot a small blue ki blast at it causing an explosion and rendering it unconscious.

Goku stood in the center of the room again grinning.

"Well that was fun while it lasted, but I better get in some serious training for myself this time." With that, The Saiyan God waved his hand in front of him and the clones dispelled, feeling his base power return to its normal strength. He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

" _Alright time to amp it up"_

And with that final thought, a white aura enveloped around him.

 _(With Ryuko…that same evening)_

Ryuko was lying down on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling with tired eyes. All she had on was her usual striped bra and panties that were revealing her ass and breasts, that left much to the imagination, but she didn't care at the moment. All she could think about was what Mr. Sun showed her a while ago and what she did…

 _(Flashback- Five Hours Ago)_

 _Ryuko and were standing in the locker room as he watched her with his arms folded in front of him._

" _ **Let's have a seat, this might take a while"**_

 _Ryuko nodded as she watched her Instructor take a seat across from her and she did the same for him. She tilted her head up and looked at his face with uncertainty in her eyes._

" _H-how do you know what happened to me? She questioned him in a soft voice_

" _ **Let's just say I have friends in high places"**_ _he replied as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees_ _ **"And they showed me recent events on how that happened, but anyways that's not what I'm here to talk to you abo-**_

 _Goku stopped talking as he saw her body shaking with a soft sob._

" _ **What's wrong Ryuko are you alright?"**_

 _She looked up at him with a tear stained face as her eyes were red from crying and she replied "I-I don't want to talk it about it right now. You said you wanted t-to tell me something?"_

 _Goku looked at her with concern on his face as his green eyes glowed with worry. He honestly wanted to find out what was bothering her at the moment due to his kind-hearted nature, but seeing the pleading look in her eyes he nodded and let it go for the time being._

" _ **Very well. But don't think I will forget that it happened. Deal?"**_

 _She nodded and wiped her eyes before putting on a small smile that made the Saiyan turn a little red in the cheeks again. "Deal."_

 _Goku smiled at her, seeing that she was looking better than she was a few minutes ago. Then an idea popped into his mind._

" _ **Good. Instead of me explaining what I want to tell you, I'll just show you instead. But first question: Do you trust me?"**_

 _She looked up at him with a confused look on her face as eyebrow raised. She slowly nodded and replied "You seem like a decent person…. why?"_

 _Goku chuckled at her before leaning forward putting his face a few inches from hers._ _ **"just relax."**_

 _Ryuko's face turned red instantly and she quickly scooted back until she hit the gym locker behind her. "Wh-what are you doing!? She squeaked out as she looked at him with wide eyes._

 _Goku tried not to laugh as he saw the expression she made._

" _ **I told you to trust me didn't I? I promise you its not anything bad. Just come back over here."**_

 _She warily looked back at him before scooting back closer to him, the blush not leaving her face any time soon. When she got back in place, Goku pressed his forehead to hers._

 _Nothing happened for a few seconds._

 _She looked into his eyes for a second as she narrowed her own. "I-if this is some kind of tri-"_

 _She stopped talking as a gasp escaped her lips. She was seeing images. As if she were seeing a movie playing out in front of her. But they were not just any images. They were memories. But not just any memories either._

 _They were his._

 _Goku's memories._

 _And she saw everything._

 _She saw when his Saiyan space pod fell to Earth._

 _She saw him meet Bulma for the first time._

 _She saw him gathering the Dragon Balls and defeating the Red Ribbon Army._

 _She saw everything from that to his fight with Raditz, his first death, his fight with Vegeta, Frieza, Broly, The Androids, Cell, his second death, his revival, his fight with Majin Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, and then with Beerus the God of Destruction, and then his fight with the newly revived Golden Frieza._

 _All of those things she saw, but that was not the thing that caught her attention._

 _It was a particular memory that she was holding onto that caused her to stare at it for a while._

 _It was the memory of Chichi dying. For some reason she felt a slight pang of jealousy in her chest when she saw Goku at his wife's hospital bed side. But the look of anguish on Goku's face was what caused her heart to shatter even more. The look of loss, desperation, and sadness made him seem older than he really is._

 _Then she saw the progression of the five years in his depression. He was getting angrier every day and his power was growing as well until he snapped. That resulted in the Super Saiyan 4 transformation appeared as well with the personality of Kakarot coming back as well. She watched as he spent the five years trying to wrestle with his other personality to gain control back of his body. Finally at the end of the fifth year both personalites came to a solution and then fused together becoming one. That resulted in Goku becoming smarter and a little darker as well._

 _Then she finally saw the memories of him coming to Honnoji Academy and the five weeks that he spent teaching her and the others._

 _She pulled back with a gasp. She looked at him with wide eyes as she started taking deep breaths. The experience was quite exhilarating as she never did that before or even think it was possible….to look through someone's memories._

 _She took a few more breaths before replying,"Wh-what the hell was th-that?"_

 _Goku looked at her with a serious face._ _ **"Those…..were my memories…I used a telepathic ability to show you what I wanted to tell you…but those weren't memories that I wanted you to see."**_ _He looked down for a minute, before looking back up at her face._ _ **"Do not tell anybody what you saw ok? Its important that no one knows I'm here. Lord Beerus is going to give me crap for that one.."**_ _the Saiyan God muttered the last part to himself._

 _She nodded real quick as she was still dazed from the Mind Link she had just experienced while she was still looking at him._

 _Then she did something unexpected…_

 _Ryuko rushed forward and pounced on top of Goku and smashed her lips to his. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck to bring him closer._

 _The Saiyan God was stunned at first before holding her by the waist and kissing her back. He pulled away and kissed her neck as she gasped. This went on for a few more minutes before he pulled back and stared at her in the face._

 _Realization showed on Ryuko's face as she looked at where she was. Her face instantly went red as she saw herself seated on Goku's lap and then she immediately jumped off of him before turning and running out of the locker room in a full sprint._

 _Goku blinked a few times before he chuckled himself._ _ **"Well that was…. interesting."**_

 _ **(Present)**_

Ryuko sighed as she recalled thought about all that. She couldn't believe all that happened just a few hours ago. Aliens? Gods? People that have the power to destroy planets and even entire universes. Then her face turned red as she rembered kissing him. What possessed her to do that? She blushed harder as she decided to forget it and get some sleep.

"Stupid Saiyan.." she mumbled with a smile as she closed her eyes.

 **A/N: and here is a new chapter guys. Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy busting my ass with work, college, and trying to plan out other stories. I will try not to take this long again with this story. And those of you who are waiting on an update from Expect the Unexpected. Im working on the chapter as I type this out. It will be out soon. Again so sorry for the wait. Thanks for being patient with me. Other than that leave a review, tell me what you think, etc.**

 **You guys are awesome.**

 **-Xero**


End file.
